


We're Partners

by ilithiyarys



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: 30 mintues or less, 5 things+ 1, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilithiyarys/pseuds/ilithiyarys
Summary: 5 times everyone thought jay and hailey were together, and the 1 time they actually were (last fic for 2020!)
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	We're Partners

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: jay and hailey do a series of things that only people in a relationship would do but they still say they're not in a relationship

_**1\. Will Halstead - Dinner** _

Will was out for a dinner meeting with Dr. Danover and a few other doctors and scientists when he saw them at the restaurant across the street. Were they chasing a lead? Were they interviewing a witness?

As the night continued, the redheaded doctor kept glancing over to the restaurant his brother and his partner were apparently having dinner at.

Were they more than partners?

Before Will could continue theorizing, he received a text from his brother.

_We’re not together, dummy. I could spot your red hair even if I were blind. We’re undercover._

The doctor nodded, setting his phone down.

* * *

_**2\. Kim Burgess - Coffee** _

It was an ungodly time of the morning when the team had been called in. They’d caught a new lead in the high-stakes case they were working, at the expense of their sleep and sanity.

Kim basically dragged herself out of her car when she saw Jay and Hailey exiting Jay’s truck together, both holding coffees from the same coffee shop they always got coffee at.

She wasn’t sure what to make of it - partners didn’t just show up to work together... Unless they were sleeping together. The brunette was curious.

“Morning guys,” she rasped. Her voice was still rough from being woken up so early. It was four in the morning, for God’s sake.

“Morning Kim,” they both nonchalantly answered. 

Kim kept pressing. “Early morning, hey? Both of you guys rolled in together?”

Jay quickly answered. “Yeah, we were at the gym doing our workouts we got called in. Figured we’d roll together to save time,”

“Okay,” Kim smirked, passing them by. “See you upstairs,”

The pair quizzically looked at each other.

“That was weird,” Jay mentioned.

“Yup,” Hailey said, emphasizing the last letter.

* * *

_**3\. Sylvie Brett - Injury** _

Sylvie and Mackie were out on their routine sweep when they heard dispatch come through their radios - an officer from the 21st district was shot.

They quickly turned the ambulance around, turning their sirens on.

“Ambulance 61 responding to the dispatch call,” Mackie confirmed over the radio.

They arrived at the scene not more than five minutes later. There, Sylvie saw Jay kneeling over Hailey, who was laying on the ground. Blood was pooling around her, and he was firmly holding his jacket over her wound, trying to stem the bleeding. His other hand was on her head, his thumb rubbing against her forehead.

The blonde paramedic could hear the detective talking to his partner, trying to keep her awake.

“You’re gonna be okay, Hailey. The medics are right here, okay? Stay with me,” He calmly said to her. Sylvie could tell he was on the verge of crying.

“Jay? We got this. Can you step back?”

He sniffled, hesitating to let go.

“Jay, we’ve got her, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Please... Please help her. I need her to be okay,”

“We’ll do everything we can, I promise,”

He worriedly watched the two women work his partner over, and by the time they were ready to load her into the rig, he refused to let go of her hand.

Sylvie couldn’t tell if this was just how they reacted because they were partners or if there was something more, but she could tell there was an immense amount of love and care between the two of them. She prayed that Hailey would be okay - for both of their sakes.

* * *

_**4\. Adam Ruzek - Plaid Shirt** _

The team had been called in for another early morning shift when Adam noticed Hailey wearing a shirt that was about three sizes too big for her.

“Good morning,” he greeted, walking towards the coffee machine.

“Hey,” Hailey replied.

“You have a good night’s sleep?” Adam curiously asked. He wasn’t dumb - that was definitely one of Jay’s shirts.

“Adam, you can cut the crap,” Hailey rolled her eyes. “Yes, this is Jay’s shirt. No, we are not sleeping together. I spilled coffee on my shirt like five minutes ago, and he said he had an extra one in his locker,”

The officer nodded slowly, still not buying what the blonde was saying. “Ah, gotcha,”

“Wipe that stupid smirk off your face, or I’ll do it for you,”

_That woman is worse than me before my coffee._

“Okay, okay. Sorry. Carry on, I’ll shut up,” Adam said, holding his hands up, backing away with his coffee.

“Thank you,” She said.

“Mhm,” he grunted.

* * *

_**5\. Hank Voight - Hug** _

An tragic case had left the team in a state of shock after they’d solved it. The ones with children were always the worst, but this one hit everyone particularly hard for some reason. 

Even Hank was a little taken aback. It was never easy having to talk to parents who outlived their children.

He’d ordered everyone to go home and take the next two days off. They happily accepted, bidding their goodbyes to one another.

The Sergeant was about to leave, when he caught a glimpse of his two detectives embracing one another in the break room.

The two of them had been dancing around each other for a while, but it seemed like neither of them had made any moves so far. He could always tell when members of their team were seeing each other - but Jay and Hailey... It was tough to tell. 

He had a rule about dating within the unit, and more times than most, his rule had been broken. The rule was more about their safety than the matter of fact of his members being together. He knew how easily lines could be blurred when working together and being together. But he realized how things have changed now. Sometimes it wasn’t a bad thing, if they were able to keep their home lives and work lives separate. He still wasn’t sure if Jay and Hailey were together, but if they were, he’d admit they were good together. Good for each other.

The two were still hugging. Not wanting to bother them, he silently left.

* * *

_**\+ 1. Trudy Platt - Kiss** _

Jay opened his truck door to block anyone from seeing them. “I’ll see you tonight?” Hailey asked, as Jay played with her fingers.

“See you tonight,” He smiled. The blonde stood on her tippy-toes as he leaned in to kiss her.

They didn’t realize they had an audience - one Trudy Platt.

“Oh, _finally_. I was wondering when you two would finally get your acts together,” the Sergeant playfully teased.

Both of them had turned red. They didn’t think anyone would be outside.

“Don’t worry, my lips are sealed,” the older woman grinned, as she walked away.

“Oh God,” Hailey exclaimed, holding her forehead.

Jay nodded. “Yeah, we’re going to have to fill out HR forms right now,”

“Like, _right_ now,”


End file.
